


Hazey

by daddio



Category: Glass Animals, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddio/pseuds/daddio
Summary: Come back baby, don't you cry / Don't you drain those big blue eyes / I've been crawling / Come back baby, don't you cry / Just you say the reason why / I can calm youor, Louis Tomlinson is just a boy who's been recently cheated on and he's got issues and Harry Styles is there to comfort him in unhealthy ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yep, another fic ! i took the lyrics from hazey by glass animals ( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nOHEuhJf7nA ) and i highly suggest you listen. not all of the song goes with this but ehhhh i like it. anyways, im not sure if ill leave this as a one shot or if ill add chapters but anyways, enjoy !

Louis can practically taste the sweat rolling down the bodies of the people in front of him. He can certainly smell it, along with weed and alcohol, and the sight is not beautiful either, but it’s a change of scenery so.

Louis didn’t actually choose to come here, surprise surprise. Liam, his best friend since sixth grade, convinced him, giving him a pout and saying Louis didn’t act the same as he used to, which, true.

Louis was in a bit of a breakdown. A month long one, in fact.

See he had started dating a boy named Evan around two years prior, but Evan wanted their relationship kept secret because of his homophobic family. Louis, of course, was supportive though he wished often that they could just go out and hold hands together, at least.

Anyways, Louis never told anyone of Evan, the boy who kissed him rough and fucked him rougher but pretended like he did not. Louis suspected that Liam most likely knew that Louis wasn't single, at least, but Liam didnt pry, usually.

Liam started to pry when Louis was crying every single night for the last month, however.

Because Louis should have seen this coming, but he didn't. He had met up with Evan and they had cuddled before Evan and him messed around. Afterwards, Evan was oddly silent. When Louis asked why, he didn’t expect this response.

“I think we should break up, Louis.”

So Louis was obviously shocked, but that wasn’t the sentence that made him breakdown. Then Louis asked why, voice a little shaky because What Did He Do Wrong?

“Because it’s all just wrong, Louis. I can’t keep doing you wrong like this.”

“What do you- what do you mean?” Louis asked again, voice quiet.

“I’ve been cheating on you,” Evan said, making Louis gasp and shift away. He was suddenly rudely aware of how naked he was, vulnerable.

“For how long?” Louis asked.

“For around a year. It wasn’t on purpose! I met her when I was buying groceries and we hit it off instantly, I just..” Evan tried to defend, but Louis couldn’t stop staring at the light in his eyes at the mention of this mystery girl. Did his eyes light up like that when he was talking about Louis, ever?

Louis knew that his eyes did when he thought about Evan.

Louis stood up abruptly, grabbing clothes and pulling them on. He rushed, ignoring Evan’s protests, and finally he was out of Evan’s house.

Louis called Liam, asking to be picked up because Louis didn’t have a car.

Only when Louis was safely in his flat, Liam in his own room, that Louis broke down. All of those insecurities that he felt were real and true and they stung like the tears leaking from his eyes. Louis gripped his arms harshly, angry he could smell Evan on his skin, angry he felt sore from the sex he just had with Evan. Louis’s body racked with sobs and he muffled them with his pillow, thinking about how worthless he felt. He fell asleep crying, fluctuating between sobs and weeping. That was how he spent most nights now.

But not tonight, when he’s taking small sips from the cocktail Liam handed him earlier in the night. Now, though, he was getting tired and jealous watching these people dance so freely when all he felt like doing was sleeping and crying a little. Before Evan, Louis was a little insecure and had inklings of dysmorphia as he grew up but when he was with Evan, he was pretty much confident. 

Evan breaking up with him the way he did and cheating on him really took a toll on Louis's self esteem. He couldn't help but want to shy away, thinking everyone that looked at him was disgusted by his thick thighs and large bum, even more so by the pudge of his tummy. It was no secret that Louis didn’t do much working out anymore.

Louis looked away from the glances he got, standing to the side. All in all, he wanted to go home. But he promised Liam to stay at least until midnight.

Louis was contemplating telling Liam he was feeling sick as a means to get out when he was tapped on the arm.

Louis turned around to see a rather stunning man towering over him. His hair was sort of slicked back though it looked tousled and his eyes were piercing. If Louis were confident enough, he would ask the lad out. But confidence is something Louis was stripped of.

So Louis side steps, thinking he was in the way, “Sorry.”

“No, love, I wasn’t telling you to move,” The man draws and Louis is glad he ducked his head because he's got an embarrassing pink blush just from that voice.

“Oh, did you… need something?” Louis asked, peeking up through his lashes.

“Only your number and an invitation to the dance floor,” The man smirked and Louis’s heart sped up. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.

And while Louis is upset because he knows this man just wants him for a one night stand, he can’t seem to care. If all he will get throughout his life is men who only want him for his body sometimes, then he will take it.

So Louis pulls a pen from his pocket - a sharpie, actually, because he carries one with him always - and writes his number as well as his name and a smiley face.

“Lewis?” The man pronounces at first, scanning his arm.

Louis clears his throat, blush active, “It’s Louis, actually. Like, we an 'ie’ sound at the end.”

“That’s beautiful. I’m Harry,” 'Harry’ smiles, looking genuine, and Louis forgets for a moment that they're standing in a shitty gay club with men getting off only a few feet from them. He wishes that they could have met in any different situation. He wishes he wasn't so into Evan and that they could meet in some bakery instead of here because being here let’s Louis know it'll never last.

“Nice to meet you, Harry,” Louis smiles softly, pushing his fringe back.

“So you gave me your number but no answer on the dance..” Harry beams, looking mischievous and Louis actually laughs. For the first time in a long time. He forgets about the bags under his eyes when he says yes and forgets about the bed his has soaked with tears when Harry takes his hand like a gentlemen. He forgets about it all.

They dance like shy kids at first, or at least Louis does because he hasn't been on the scene for at least two years. He should know how to dance, for christ sake, he’s only nineteen.

But Harry takes the lead, which Louis is thankful for, and pulls Louis into his chest. Louis sways with Harry, and it’s sensual, he turns so his back is pressed to Harry's chest, shifting and swaying his hips sensually, ready for a rebound he will regret. Harry takes to grinding and Louis almost moans at the feeling, avoiding any sexual contact ever since that night with Evan.

Harry slides his hands everywhere, dipping under the hem of his shirt and sliding upwards, giving teasing brushes to his nipples and then skipping down to toy with his zipper.

Louis is flustered when he turns around to gaze at Harry, sliding his own hands underneath Harry's shirt. He almost keens when Harry's big hands find purchase on Louis's bum, gripping it and then massaging it. 

Harry bends forward, lips just an eyelash shy of brushing Louis’s own lips, when Harry asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Louis answers by kissing Harry, getting gentle and firm kisses back all the same. It’s so different than Evan’s kisses which were all rough and to the point. Evan really only would kiss him when he was in the mood, and Louis would know.

Louis can’t help but pull his hands from beneath Harry’s shirt to reach up and tangle them in Harry’s hair. It’s not sticky so it must be naturally styled, so Louis gives small tugs that erupt moans from Harry. Every single one is swallowed by Louis, who can't get enough of this but also can't stop comparing it to Evan, which is starting to frustrate him.

Harry finally asks if he wants to leave with him and Louis nods excitedly. He wants to spend too much time with Harry.

So they leave, getting in Harry's car after Louis affirms he didn't drink any. Louis shoots a quick text to Liam, stating that he will be going to a friends. He gets wink emojis in return and Louis refrains from rolling his eyes.

When Harry pulls into one of the rich neighbourhoods and pushes the pin to a gate, Louis gapes a bit. Louis has always lived in poverty and never experienced the rich life so this is… new.

Harry parks the car in the big parking garage before he leads the way into an elevator. They wait there, Louis pulled into Harry's side and getting cuddled a bit, somehow. It's kind of adorable.

Finally the elevator dings and they step out into a hall with two doors. One has a different number but Harry leads them to the door on the left side of the hall. When he opens the door Louis sees a very modernly decorated apartment. He sees a wide open space for the living room and windows for a wall. He would find out later they were tinted so that nobody could see them. 

Louis looks at Harry, who's already looking at him with this look that has Louis’s stomach flipping in a way he has never felt before. Before Harry can do anything, Louis pulls him down close to kiss him.

Harry chuckles and kisses him back, leading Louis slowly to his room. Louis doesn't have time to take it in, only time to recognize that Harry is trying to pull off his shirt.

Louis didn’t realize he would have to get  
naked for something like this. Harry’s going to see Louis’s thick thighs and chubby tummy and be so appalled he kicks him out. Louis pulls away, about to say no.

“Um, Harry?” Louis asks when Harry starts to kiss at his neck.

Harry pulls back, obviously confused, “Yeah, Louis?”

“Well, um, could we maybe, like, keep my shirt on or just the lights off? I don't want you to see what I look like and know i’m disgusting and stuff..” Louis trails off, looking up to see a sad look on Harry's face.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I overshared, I’m really sorry. We don’t have to do this-,” Louis gets cut off, being pulled into a hug.

“I definitely won’t be disgusted by you, Louis, and you don’t have to worry. We can turn the light off if you still want but I’m certain you’re beautiful,” Harry says, soft.

Louis nods, almost tearing up. God, he's such a fuck up. He can't even get a one night stand right. He's supposed to fuck and then be gone, no emotions or attachments and yet here he is, probably disgusting Harry in the process and complaining.

“I’d like the light off,” Louis rasps, nuzzling Harry’s shirt.

Harry nods and walks to the light switch. He turns off the light, leaving them in basically complete darkness minus the dim lamp to the side.

Louis pulls off his shirt, feeling a bit better that Harry can’t see him ad well. 

When Harry comes up behind him, he smiles a little. Harry starts unbuttoning his pants and pushes them down with the short black underwear Louis was wearing. He feels Harry sucking marks on his neck, sure to leave hickeys, and doesn’t mind a bit. He also feels skin on his own, so he knows Harry isn’t wearing a shirt. He kind of wished he could see it.

Louis almost gets emotional when he realizes that Harry, this complete stranger with no reason to care for Louis, is accommodating to Louis's insecurities so much. He wishes again that they could meet differently again.

Louis pulls away crawling onto the bed and feeling rather exposed with his nudity. Louis hears ruffling and then Harry is behind him, pulling Louis uo so that he's on his hands and knees.

“I’m gonna prep you, okay?” Harry asks, and how did he know Louis is a bottom?

Louis is also rather shocked because in all of the two years he was with Evan, Evan never prepped him. He liked to sit and watch and make Louis do it until his arm ached from the positions and then some.

He's only known Harry for hours and he is already impressed.

“Mhm,” Louis agrees softly and heard a little 'snick’ coming from the bottle of lube. Next, Harry is rubbing a slick finger at Louis’s hole.

Harry then proceeds to stretch Louis out with that one finger, so much larger than Louis’s own. Louis moans within minutes of being stretched, feeling so good simply from this.

Harry places his other hand on Louis’s lower back, thumb fitting decently on one of his back dimples.

“More,” Louis almost purrs, and then blushes from the sound he makes and his begging. Since when did he start pleading in bed? Since when did it feel this good? Louis told himself that he was only acting like this because he was sex deprived.

Harry chuckled and adds another finger and scissored them, then adding a third. He only preps Louis for ten more minutes, a feat Louis is impressed with, when Louis is stating he is ready.

He hears shuffling and then feels Harry’s tip gently rub at his entrance, feeling so much bigger than those three fingers. Harry then enters, condom on and slicked up, and Louis falls forward a bit at the overwhelming feeling of being so full when Harry is only half way in. Louis buries his face in the crook of his folded arms, ass high in the air when Harry finally bottoms out. 

Harry is still when Louis exhales and adjusts his position.

“You can move,” Louis says, voice wrecked, and Harry starts to ask if Louis is sure when Louis pulls back and then grinds his hips backwards for him, making Harry practically growl. Harry can only see a faint outline of Louis but he wishes he could see more. He wants to see him all in every way possible.

Harry leans down, chest touching Louis’s back and arms braced on either side of Louis. He starts at a good slow pace he can work with, moaning every time Louis clenches softly around him, and he’s almost seeing stars as he thrusts.

Louis begs for faster thrusts and Harry gives and gives and gives, hips snapping into Louis and biting Louis’s shoulder, sucking and soothing the bite right after. He continues to bite and suck and kiss and lick when Louis starts grinding backwards, whimpers leaving the small boy under him. It's bliss.

It’s only a few more minutes in when Louis whines and says, “I’m going to come.”

Harry moans at his voice, going to reach down to jerk Louis off. At the first touch, Louis releases all over the sheets beneath him. Louis clenched deliciously around Harry and Harry almost came instantly. Instead, he pulls out and takes off the condom to try and finish himself off. He didn’t want to stay inside Louis too long, knowing the lad was most likely oversensitive. 

Louis makes an offended noises and nudges Harry, turning over. “I can finish you off,” Louis mumbled, opening his mouth invitingly.

Harry moans and shifts up, knees on either side of Louis’s chest, jerking off right in front of Louis’s mouth. Louis tilts his head up and takes the tip gently between his lips, making Harry come as Louis sucks greedily.

Harry moans, almost blacking out with the intense pleasure of it. Something about how hot Louis’s mouth is and the combined acts of that night has him getting the best orgasm of his life.

When Harry pulls away, Louis is wiping a bit of cum from the corner of his mouth and licking it off his thumb. Harry has to cuddle him now, he just needs to, honestly. He has always been a cuddler and Louis looks like he needs some love. So Harry lays down beside Louis, ready to reach out, when Louis sits up. 

“Do you want to me leave?” Louis asked, sounding just as insecure as he had earlier, and Harry quickly shakes his head.

“Not unless you want to. I’d like it if you stayed,” Harry admitted, splayed out on the bed. He had always been fine with being naked in front of others, having no shame.

Louis nods and lays back down beside Harry, though he looks rather uncomfortable and Harry remembers that Louis is laying in his come. 

“Hey, you can borrow some of my clothes and shower if you like. I’ll change the sheets,” Harry offers and Louis looks relieved so it's a win. Harry gathers a shirt and pants for Louis, showing him to the bathroom and then changing the sheets. He tries not to think about how Louis would look glistening with water in the shower but it's hard.

Harry pulls on some underwear, the only thing he cares to wear, and climbs into bed. He turns the brightness up on the lamp and then Louis walks in, hair damp and shirt sliding off of one shoulder, pants held up by his hands. Harry has the audacity to laugh, making Louis chuckle as well bashfully.

“Listen, you’re like a giant, okay?” Louis huffs as he climbs into the bed, pants falling and revealing the black shirts that he didn’t get to see before, gripping Louis’s arse sinfully tight. Harry gulps.

“Sorry about that, Lou,” Harry clears his throat, watching Louis closely and pulling him closer when he tries to lay down a bit further away than Harry likes. Louis laughs when he's pulled to Harry, stunned Harry is so strong.

“It’s fine. So, um, I appreciate you letting me stay but… What do you get out of this?” Louis asks, looking down and away from Harrys prying gaze.

“I just want to be your friend, Louis. We’ve really hit it off and I don't want to just let you go,” Harry admitted, running his fingers through his hair, “Sorry if that's too personal.”

“No, no thats fine! I'd love to be your friend, too, Harry. We should hang out sometime,” Louis smiles at him, dopey and sleepy at the same tine and Harry is then reminded of the time.

“Friends it is, Lou. I'd love to make plans but for now, let’s just sleep. Little spoon or big spoon?” Harry asks.

“I’ll take little spoon tonight. I’ll be the big spoon next time,” Louis grins, turning on his side. 

Next time. It rings in Harry’s ears for a long while.

Harry suppresses a goofy smile and wraps his arms around Louis, falling asleep quickly while Louis snoozes gently beside him. 

Before he sleeps, however, he's thinking. He’s thinking that maybe he doesn’t want to just be friends. Not when he sees how peaceful Louis looks when he’d sleeping or when he knows that there's a possibility he could cuddle Louis every night if they were more than friends.

Harry is blessed with dreams of the blue eyed boy in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alriiight well i tried to make things go as slow as possible with the relationship even tho lou and harry have already had sex bc i love slow burns but i feel like this is too fast. anywho enjoy

When Harry said he wanted to be friends, Louis figured he was lying. Most people say stuff like that without meaning it just to make others feel better so Louis assumed Harry was just trying to be nice.

Louis had waved to Harry after he was dropoed off at his embarrassingly small apartment and then expected to never hear from Harry again. He wouldn't dare stay positive about something so unlikely.

But just two hours later Louis got a text from an unknown number asking how he was doing.

'who is this ? ‘ Louis texted back and recieved a message seconds later.

‘ Oh, sorry, this is Harry :) ‘ Harry replied and Louis beamed. Who would have thought Louis could get so lucky?

Texts with Harry were awkward at first (only because Louis worried that Harry would judge his texting style) but after that, it was nice. Louis was texting Harry often and he cried a little less than he did before, but he was still rather scarred.

And while Louis thought he was subtle about his fancy and new friend, he was not. Eventually Liam had had enough of it.

It was a normal morning. Louis walked into the kitchen and started up tea, sending a good morning text to Harry, who he hadn't seen in person since the day they met two weeks ago.

Just after sending the message, Liam walks in. Louis greets him with a small smile and earns an odd look in return.

“Whats up?” Louis asked, voice soft from sleep.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Liam retorted, much to Louis's confusion.

“What?” Louis asked, nose scrunched up.

“Why are you so chipper lately? Who’s making you soo happy?” Liam asked accusingly and Louis muffled his giggle with his palm.

“What do you even mean, Li? You're making no sense today. Smoking the stuff Ed gave you as a gag gift for Christmas?” Louis joked.

“No, Louis, these are valid questions. You were moping for a month, practically depressed, and all of a sudden you smile and stuff? I'm not complaining, I just want to be in the loop. I’m your best friend, remember?” Liam says, sounding more resigned now, and Louis sighs as he walks around the kitchen counter and pulls Liam into a hug.

“Do you really want to know why I was so mopey?” Louis asked quietly. Liam nods as Louis pulls back.

Louis inhales deeply before giving a quick explanation about Evan and everything that happened between them. Then he went on about Harry, leaving out what they did after the club and moving on to the texts.

“Harry hasn't fixed me or anything. I'm still different after Evan but.. he's such a great friend, Li. I want you to meet him,” Louis admits, heart leaping at the thought of letting the two meet.

“Louis, I had no idea.. I-,” Liam says, looking pityingly at his best friend for the first time, sparking a resentment in Louis towards that look. He wouldn't tell anyone about this part of himself if it meant getting more looks like that. 

“You couldn't have known. He wanted us to be a secret.”

“For two years?” Liam asked, rather shocked. Louis only nods sadly, humiliated. He couldn't count how many times he beat himself up over his stupidity for this.

“Well I'm thinking we go out tonight. Invite Harry if you want, we can meet and I'll judge if he's good for you or not,” Liam crossed his arms, making Louis smile.

“Alright, I’ll tell him. We going to that pub downtown?” Louis asked.

“No, I wanted to go to this new nightclub, it opened like a week ago. It's said to have good prices,” Liam suggested, and Louis nodded.

Louis sent a text asking Harry if he wanted to come. Leaving that message, Louis left to take a shower.

-:-

When Louis came back, he grabbed up his phone and saw three messages.

'sure, Lou!’  
'What are the details?’  
'Can I bring a plus one? :)’

Louis's heart sank for some reason when Harry asked to bring a plus one. He knew they were just friends but to bring some other person along right in front of Louis hurt. He sent a half hearted 'yeah’ and then the details. He needs to get himself together and stop letting boys hurt him so often.

Later Louis pulls on black skinny jeans that grip his ass nicely and a loose black shirt with a graphic print on it. He pulls on a white sweater over it, though, because it’ll be cold.

Liam grabbed the keys and called for Louis, dressed up in his own attire, they get in the car. Louis gives directions to Harry’s apartment and they pull up, Louis sending a short message stating they were waiting.

It's a few minutes before they leave the building but when they do, Louis almost gasps. Harry is standing in similar black skinny jeans and a sheer patterned shirt, opened up so Louis can see the tattoos he never got to see the night they had sex. Harry's got his rings on and his boots and he looks adorably confused as he looks around for their car. 

Beside Harry is a shorter blonde lad with bright blue eyes and tan skin. Louis can tell he has a beautiful smile from here. He must be the plus one. Louis ignores the spike of jealousy he feels as he gets out and waves them over. 

Harry beams when he sees him and leads the blonde boy over. Louis smiles politely at the blonde boy and turned to greet Harry when he is engulfed in a bear hug by Harry. Louis lets out a surprised laugh when Harry nuzzles his neck from where his face is buried in the crook. 

Louis sends a glance to the blonde boy, who’s smirking, and Louis taps Harry’s back, “You didn’t introduce me to your plus one, Harry.”

Louis avoids saying boyfriend, very jealous as he looks at how much more good looking this boy is than he himself. But not just jealous. He feels like shrinking back in on himself, like getting in the car and telling Liam to drive them home. He hates what he looks like and he bets everyone else does too.

“Oh, yeah, Lou, this is my best friend, Niall. Niall, this is Louis,” Harry introduces after pulling back, leaving a hand on Louis’s hip. 

“Nice to meet you, Niall,” Louis smiles and offers a hand.

Niall accepts his hand and winks, speaking with an Irish accent that surprises Louis, “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard great things about you.”

Louis flushes, wondering what that means, when Liam calls and asks if everyone is ready to go. Louis calls shotgun, climbing into the front seat, and Harry sits beside Niall in the back, which does nothing to quell his jealousy. He knows now that Niall is just Harry’s best friend, but that could mean nothing. Niall could like Harry or vice versa. But those thoughts are poison and no better than when Louis dwells on his fat or Evan.

Everyone buckles in and Liam drives them for a good thirty minutes, putting Louis in charge of the radio (which makes Louis very happy), and they jam to Childish Gambino and Glass Animals and so many other artists. Louis is in love with their group, for the moment.

Then it's time for Louis to unplug his phone and hop out, following Liam with Harry and Niall behind him to the club door. They all flash I.D.s, which has Louis a little bit relieved since he forgot to ask Harry his age. He is happy to know Harry is legal, and actually his age. Louis flashes his I.D., but only for a moment so the bouncer doesnt catch that he’s only nineteen, unlike Liam, who is 21.

Louis feels excited when he walks in, liking the decorations and the atmosphere that the people in there create. 

Liam leans down to mumble in his ear, “I’m going to go get some drinks.” And then he’s gone.

So Louis turns to Harry and Niall, hands on his hips, “Well, Liam is grabbing drinks. Do you two want to grab a seat?” 

Harry nods and Niall cheers, so they find a booth that has very little sticky substances on it and sit down. Louis sits across from Niall and Harry takes to sitting with Louis, smiling, “Is this okay?” 

Louis smiles shyly and nods, looking away to not show such a smile while Niall watches.

“So, Louis, are you single?” Niall asked and Louis looked confused.

“Niall,” Harry warns, looking taken aback.

“What? It’s a normal question? I was going to ask the same them about Liam,” Niall huffs, rolling his eyes.

“I am single and so is Liam, if you were interested in that still,” Louis admits, now amused and leaning back in his seat.

Niall grins and looks like he’s about to go on about more odd questions when Liam arrives and sets down the drinks. He pouts when he sees the seat beside Louis is taken, “Louis.”

“Just take a seat beside Niall, Li, god,” Louis laughs, taking the cocktail Liam ordered special for Louis. He ordered beers for the rest and says that he woukd buy shots later.

“What drink is that?” Harry asks, looking at Louis while he drinks some.

“Hmm, dunno. Liam gets me new ones almost every time we go out, which isn't often anymore,” Louis shrugs, happy to hear Liam chatting with Niall.

“Can I taste?” Harry asks, making Louis blush at the question. He has a filthy mind, someone scorch him.

“Um, sure, here,” Louis lifts the glass so that Harry can take it from his hand but Harry, instead, goes and takes a sip while Louis holds it. Harry nods appreciatively while he swallows.

“Pretty good. Thanks, Lou,” Harry smiles and that's just how the night goes. 

Then Liam makes good on his promise and begins to interrogate Harry.

“What are your intentions with my Louis?” Liam asked, watching Harry carefully. 

“Liam!” Louis huffs at the same time Harry bites, “Your Louis?”

Louis gives a soft laugh and pats Harry’s arm, “Li’s just overprotective. Like a big brother, I’m sorry about him.”

Harry shrugs, but he still lools a bit steely for a little while until Louis nudges him a bunch more and leans his chin on his shoulder, grinning cheekily.

Later, Harry doesn’t even really flirt with Louis, much to his disappointment, he just hangs around him.

At one point, Louis just gets tired of the night going as it’s going, because Liam is on the dance floor with a girl and looks like he’s going to take her home and Niall left two hours prior to go to this other guy’s house. 

“I think I’m gonna head home soon and try and ignore the noise coming from Liam’s room,” Louis sighs, knocking back the shot he opted out of drinking earlier.

“Hey, if you want you could spend the night at mine?” Harry offered.

“You don’t have to do that, Harry, you’re probably busy and I don’t want to ruin your night,” Louis shrugs as he stands, gesturing for Harry to stand so that he could leave the booth.

“You could never ruin my night. Lets call a taxi and go,” Harry says, getting up and pulling Louis close, most likely only because the atmosphere in the flub had only gotten crazier as the hours went by.

Louis listens and lets Harry lead the way, quiet as they went. The ride to Harry’s place is a blur and by the time they arrive, Louis is too deep in his head and emotions he doesn't realize they're there. Harry gently leads Louis inside and hands him clothes to wear. Louis changes and climbs into Harry’s bed, cuddling the pillow that smells so much like Harry.

“I thought I was going to be the little spoon, not the pillow,” Harry jokes, and pulls off everything but his underwear before laying down. Louis has a hard time keeping his eyes off of Harry’s practically naked body and Harry notices. Louis would blush if Harry commented on it, but he doesn't.

“Tired?” Harry asks and Louis shrugs in response, nuzzling the pillow.

Harry moves to take the pillow but Louis pulls it back, beaming.

Harry nods, pouting a little and making Louis laugh as he watched.

Harry gently pried the pillow away and then wrapped his arms around Louis, who placed his head on his chest and his arm around Harry in return. It was peaceful, listening to their quiet breathing in the wee hours of the morning. Eventually Louis heard Harry’s breathing even out, meaning he was asleep, and Louis followed an hour later after doing some heavy thinking about the men he brought into his life.

-:- 

Upon waking up, Louis found Harry gone. He assumed Harry was using the restroom or something and stood up, stretching and wiping his face. This time he had only worn one of Harry’s shirts, finding it rather useless to fight with the pants to keep them on. He padded softly out of the room and into the kitchen where he found Harry in sweat pants and cooking up some pancakes. Louis hummed as he walked over, standing beside Harry and quirking a brow, “I didn’t know you can cook.”

“You would if you hung out with me more,” Harry pouted jokingly and Louis nudged him, smiling fondly at the dork beside him. 

“Go sit down, Lou, I'll bring you food,” Harry ordered, flipping one pancake. Louis walked away, suddenly self conscious about his exposed legs, but ignoring that to his best ability.

Louis sat down at the table, running fingers over his fringe to try and fix the mess it was in to no avail. He blushed, embarrassed at what he must look like, but smiled when Harry brought him a plate heaping with food.

Once Harry was seated and had given them both their plates, they tucked in and ate up in companionable silence. 

“Do you like the food?” Harry asked, smiling at Louis.

“Hmmm.. It’s pretty okay,” Louis teased, smirking. This was an understatement, the food was amazing and almost rivalled his mother's amazing cooking, but he wasn't about to just say that.

“Just okay?” Harry gaped and Louis had to chuckle, shaking his head.

“I’m just messing with you. It’s amazing,” Louis nudged him with his foot, both sharing a secretive smile as they finished off the food.

-:-

Once Louis was back in his room with time to think, having left Harry’s an hour prior and Liam out with friends, he reflected on the night before.

He realized that Harry had no interest of being with Louis romantically or sexually, he just wanted friendship, which rather hurt but he would take what he could get. Louis just had to get over himself and stop pining after boys out of his league. He would think he would have learned from Evan but he was simply too stupid and insecure to recognize when these men were only using him.

Louis decided against dating at all right then, not permanently but for a good long while until he can build up his self esteem and be sure when a man is in love with him the way Louis is with him.

So Louis ignores the texts Harry is sending his way and leaves the evening to some proper self care. He pulls out the face masks he leaves stocked in his cabinet and sets them out, taking a shower and shaving his legs and armpits. He even uses the special body wash he only chooses during special occasions and when it's all done, he towels off his hair, pushing it back, and pulls on the rather skimpy underwear, having picked the panties when he wanted to really boost his ego. He wrapped a silk robe around himself and then opens up the mask, covering his face with the gray clay-like liquid.

When it’s all said and done, he is walking out of the bathroom completely clean shaven with his white robe tied around his waist and the grey mask drying. He sets a twenty minute timer and then puts on a movie. He will spend no more time thinking about boys for the night.

-:-

It’s very abrupt when Liam slams in, voices following, and Louis stands up. It’s not even been ten minutes into Louis’s boy free night when Liam is bringing in around five other dudes, some familiar.

They all stop when they see Louis, who still has the mask on and only a robe. Louis is thankful the mask covers his blush and he can't tell if his face is burning from the mask or the blush or both.

“Li, why didn’t you tell me you were bringing home company?” Louis huffs, irritated and embarrassed with his hands on his hips.

He can see a boy with a dark quiff and some scruff. His eyes are sparkling hazel and he has the facial structure of an adonis. Bad Louis, we swore off boys.

Next to him is Niall, then Stan, Harry, and lastly, Ed.

“I tried to call you but you wouldn’t answer for any of us,” Liam defended, looking amused.

“I turned off my phone to have a relaxing night in, obviously,” Louis grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest protectively and making his eay towards the bathroom.

“Wanna join us, Lou?” Ed asked, beaming as he watched his friend walk into the bathroom.

“Give me a little bit and I might,” Louis rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door with a sigh.

All of his friends must have been so disgusted by his thick thighs that the robe only covered half of. He felt so embarrassed at being caught in such a way and by all of his closest friends. He wouldn't be surprised if they were talking about how gross Louis looked right now. At that thought, Louis flinched away from his reflection, wiping his face and then walking out.

He was greeted with the sight of Ed, Harry, and Niall taking up the cough while mystery man and Liam shared the sofa.

“Join us, Louis!” Harry called, smirking wickedly.

“I need to change first,” Louis waved him off but Niall persisted.

“We don’t mind the view, Lou,” Cackled Niall, making Louis shrink in on himself a tad, feeling like Niall was making fun of him. Could they see the outline of the pudge of his tummy through the robe?

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Louis mumbled, hushed as he rushed upstairs, knowing they most likely didn’t hear him. Locking the door behind him, Louis pulled off the silk robe and rifled through his closet for comfortable clothes.

He found a thin grey shirt and white fuzzy shorts, made to be pajamas. There was almost no reason to hide his skin now, they had all seen it. He grabbed fluffy blue socks with stars on them and then fixed his hair.

He walked out, feeling like turning around and crying into his pillow for awhile. But he needed to stop letting people get to him. If Niall thought how fat Louis’s thighs was funny, then let him. Louis shouldn’t care so much.

But the fact was that he did care, and he sincerely wished he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me feedback, loves ! i loved all of the comments from the first chapter, thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a proper boys night in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrry its been so long. writers block and all that. ive written like three different versions of this chapter and im still not happy with how this one turned out. oh well, ill do better in the next chapter, which should be out soon.

Louis expects to feel a burning embarrasment for the rest of the night when he joins the lads but is surprised by how nice they all are.

He had walked back down the stairs and squished himself between Harry and Ed because they're his favorites considering Louis still wasn't that sure of Niall and certainly not sure of Zayn.

After he sat down, he fit himself into conversation soon enough. Zayn and Liam chattered on about girls they had met at certain bars and Niall talked to Harry. 

"So, Lou, were you having yourself a proper night in, then?" Ed teased, making Louis flush and fumble for a reply.

"Well, it's not really any of your business, is it?" Harry huffs, one arm winding itself around Louis's shoulders and then dipping to be around his waist. One hand was splayed protectively over one of Louis's thighs and it radiated warmth over his thigh.

Ed raised his hands in surrender but he still held a cheeky smirk, "I'm just teasing, mate. Lou has the option to answer if he wants."

"It's fine, H," Louis assures, giving Harry a grateful smile, and that was basically the only time that it was brought up that night. Louis had asked Ed about his singing and then everyone started talking more.

It got to be rather late and Liam invited everyone to spend the night, going on about safety. Louis sent him a look that portrayed how confusing that was considering there wasn't space in the broom closet that he and Liam called their apartment. Louis would share but his bed was rather small and he would have to pack himself close to whomever he would share with to stay on, the same for Liam.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Louis inquired but Liam waved him off.

"Louis and I can share my bed and then Niall and Harry can share Louis's bed. Zayn and Ed can take the sofas down here," Liam explains, but it's met with a couple of arguments.

"Harry is a literal heater, I can't sleep with him," Niall complains and Harry bickers with him over it.

"We could bring all of the blankets out and make makeshift beds?" Louis suggests, raising his eyebrows.

"Push the mattresses together and it'll fit at least four," Zayn joins in, but he seems content to sleep on a couch.

"Then I'll bring down the mattresses and Louis can grab the blankets. Want to help me, Harry?" Liam asks Harry, to which he recieves a nod.

Louis stands and stretches before he walks to the linen closet to pull out all of their extra blankets. He snickers when he pulls out the "Backyardigans" blanket that Liam had bought from a yard sale for absolutely no reason before he walks back to the living room. He gives Zayn a blanket and Ed one too before tossing the rest onto Niall while they wait.

"So," Niall whistles, looking to Louis.

"So," Louis agrees before he sits beside Niall.

They are met with silence after that, Ed falling asleep and Zayn scrolling through his ohone.

"Harry told me, you know," Niall whispers, smiling in a friendly way, "About you guys hooking up."

Louis flushes from head to toe, feeling afraid. Does Niall know Louis was too afraid to keep the light on? Or that he moans loud in bed? Why would Harry tell Niall that? 

"H-He did?" Louis asks, feeling a tremble start in his fingers that he steels off by clasping them together.

"Yep. He talks about you a lot, actually," Niall winks and Louis wants to ask about that statement but then Harry is carrying down his mattress with his fitted golden rose silken sheets with Liam behind carrying his mattress that had a navy blue fitted sheet over it.

Harry looks perplexed and sad all at once, setting the mattress down and helping Liam do the same.

"So, I'm sleeping on my mattress," Louis clears his throat to keep the tearful sound from his voice. 

"I'll sleep next to you," Harry offers, sitting himself on the bed before Louis can agree or disagree.

"Looks like you're sleeping next to me, Niall," Liam sends him a smile but it's not convincing. What did they talk about while they moved the mattresses?

Harry pulls off his shirt and skinny jeans and then lays down. Liam is pulling off his own shirt and Niall is turning on a movie. Is nobody else confused about this right now?

Harry pats the space beside him invitingly and Louis reluctantly slides into the space, getting comfortable underneath a blanket. He wants to sleep and leave this awkward situation. He gives a passing thought to never contacting Harry or Niall again but decides against it. Harry is too close to him and Louis wants it to stay that way.

Harry holds Louis closer than he ever did before and even buries his face in Louis's neck. He finds Harry moves his hands only once to direct Louis to place his own hands over Harry's 

Liam sends them a look but it's lost after the lights turn out.

"Who said adult men can't have sleepovers?" Niall jokes as he cuddles up next to Liam who only laughs in response and hooks an arm around Niall platonically.

Zayn chuckles and mumbles a goodnight before the light from his phone disappears. All Louis can hear is the dialogue from the movie and Harry's breathing but he feels it when lips drag over the sensitive skin of his neck and kiss where his jaw meets his neck. 

A shiver runs through him and then the lips are gone. Louis falls asleep surprisingly fast after with few worries on the mind except for a confusion as to why Harry was so quiet and disgruntled when he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and supporting !!! new chapter should come soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble's a-brewing at the bar !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, i would make a new chapter 'soon' ahah. writers block comes at me for months on end and then leaves me with tons of new ideas.

The next day Harry leaves early morning to head off to his job, which, Louis hasn't ever asked him what he does but he assumes it's something corporate since he is so rich.

Niall hangs around and everyone even shares a joint that Ed brought, excluding Liam who gets dressed for his job as well. 

It's late afternoon when Ed gives Niall and Zayn a ride home so that Louis is left alone for the first time since the night before, and he is incredibly thankful for this privacy.

 

But Louis is also confused. 

Because Louis could swear Harry pressed kisses into Louis's neck for a minute or so before they all fell asleep last night. And apparently Harry told Niall about them hooking up. And also, Harry was upset before they went to bed, too? What all happened last night, Louis wonders, before he gives up to get himself something to eat.

-:- 

It's three days later and Louis has had no contact between him and Harry since their 'sleepover'. Louis blames it on their work schedules but would it kill to send a text?

Either way, Liam plans to take him out that night with friends to a pub they've been to only once before. Liam is inviting everyone, basically, so Louis knows Harry will probably be there.

Will they be awkward? Will Harry not show up because Louis is there? What if Harry shows up but with someone else? What did Louis do wrong?

Louis is practically jittery with nerves so he makes himself some tea and prepares for a shower.

He effectively gets all of that off of his mind for a good hour or so as he gets ready to go. He pulls on some skinny jeans with rips and that are cuffed at the bottom. His high ankle socks are patterned and his hoodie matches the colors of them. 

Liam pulls into the drive an hour later and grabs stuff that he needs before he is calling for Louis.

Louis hurries down the stairs and gets into the car.

"I'm going to pick up Cheyenne, Jade, Niall, and Nick before we go," Liam explains and then they are off.

-:-

They arrive at the pub in a rushed fashion, everyone flashing their I.D.s, some more hesitantly than others (Like Louis and Jade, who are underage), and then everyone crowds into the pub.

Liam shoots off a text to a friend to find out where their friends are sat but doesn't need a response.

Ed is already in a drinking competition and many are cheering him on versus the girl he is against. Harry is next to Zayn and Danielle in a booth near the competition.

So they all walk over and find ways to fit in. Danielle sits on Liam's lap, Jade on Niall's, and Louis sits in a chair next to Cheyenne.

Harry sends Louis a look with a smile and Louis smiles back, though very little. 

When Ed returns to the table, it's with the girl he was just with and he's got an arm around her so Louis assumes he liked her enough.

"Drinks, anyone?" Ed asks, and everyone gives varying replies.

Ed nods and nudges Louis, "Come help me bring them."

Louis stands and sighs like it's too much of a chore but he still follows. They order the drinks and wait as they are all made, Louis leaning away from the sticky surface that was the bar.

He looks over at the wrong times though.

What are the odds? He asks himself, eyes widening and stomach lurching. After the talk he and Evan had had, he had never imagined he would end up seeing Evan in action with that girl.

But that's what he sees when he looks over. Evan is grinding on who Louis assumes is the girl he was head over heels for. They snog messily over her shoulder and Louis has to look away. How is it our of all the bars and pubs around here, Evan is here the night Louis is? 

Louis feels shaken and insanely insecure. No wonder Evan left him. He is so plain compared to her and he gets so affected by everything so largely. 

Ed gives him a nudge and they grab the drinks.

They bring the drinks to the table and give them to everyone, but Louis isn't much into it.

Liam moves Danielle off his lap onto Nick's and then nudges Louis, "Let's go talk real quick."

Liam gets up but so do Niall and Cheyenne, both going to dance on the dance floor.

Louis follows Liam outside and looks down at the damp pavement, wet from afternoon's rain.

"What's wrong, Louis?" Liam asks, hugging Louis already.

Louis takes a moment to be grateful for having such an intune best friend. Liam knows exactly when Louis is upset and how to handle it, always.

"I, um, saw Evan with his girlfriend," Louis decides to just tell the truth and stutters out his answer, hugging Liam tight.

Liam coos and holds Louis closer, offering compliments and effectively soothing Louis.

Louis decides to ignore the man that was his for two years and then not his as of a month ago, though Louis thinks he could rephrase that. He figures that Evan hadn't been his once Evan cheated.

Liam pats his back and they walk back inside with Liam leading the way.

Harry sends him a quizzical look from his seat but Louis just looks away. He has the right to give Harry a hard time when he gets no messages back for three days.

It seems Nick, Cheyenne, Ed, and Mystery Girl all left to dance because only Zayn and Harry remain at the table and Jade is getting a drink.

Louis slides into the booth next to Zayn making Liam sit next to Harry. 

“So, Zayn, we haven’t talked much yet,” Louis starts off, and Harry is sending him a small glare and trying to get his attention.

“Yeah, we haven’t much yet. We could hang some time. I’ve got weed we could smoke,” Zayn offers, smiling in that coy way he typically does.

“Do you guys want to come dance with me?” Harry offers abruptly and everyone nods mutually, though Louis is more confused than certain.

They all stand and move into the mass of people. Louis only spares one thought to Evan, worrying he will see him, but he ignores it in favor of starting to dance to the pop song blaring through the speakers.

Zayn dances terribly and it brings an amused laugh out of Louis. 

Harry steadily moves closer to Louis, soon finding purchase with his hands on Louis’s hips. He slips one hand underneath his hoodie, running his thumb in circles soothingly. Louis is unsure whether it’s sexual or not.

Liam gets lost in the crowd once he spots a cute enough girl and Zayn leaves Harry and Louis to get a drink.

Louis feels, honestly, like everyone left the two on purpose but he can’t figure out for what.

Louis brushes off Harry’s hands and before Harry can pout, Louis explains, “You didn’t talk to me for three days.”

Harry rushes to excuse himself, “Louis, I was busy and-”

“You don’t have to make up excuses for this. What was it really? Were you bored or with somebody else or.. repulsed by me?” Louis asks, feeling steadily more fragile than before.

“No, Louis, listen!” Harry blurts, attempting to pull Louis close again.

“Then what was it, hm? I’m listening, Harry,” Louis bites, distancing himself with his arms wrapped protectively around himself.

“Louis, I.. Liam told me something about you and I couldn’t process it,” Harry explains.

Louis'd eyes widen comically and he tugs Harry in the direction of the bathroom. Once in there, he checks stalls and then locks the door.

“What did he tell you?” Louis asks, attempting to sound demanding but likely sounding desperate.

“I'm going to cut the shit, Louis. He told me about your ex boyfriend, Evan,” Harry informs, and Louis feels like throwing up.

How could Liam betray him like that? Louis told Liam that in private to inform him of his hurt. It wasn't his place to tell anyone. Why would he tell anyone?

“So, what? You agreed with his views of me and wanted to skip out on this?” Louis asks, enraged and tears falling down his cheeks.

Harry's eyes widen and he looks alarmed. “No, baby, listen! I was so torn up about it, love,” He wipes Louis’s tears gently.

“You were torn up about it? What does that even mean?” Louis demands, hiccuping after. He isn't trusting Harry just yet.

“I was torn up because I couldn't believe some dick cheated on you. You’re lovely, Louis, and you shouldn't be hung up on assholes like him. You deserve some guy that sees you for who you are,” Harry explains, voice tinged with his own rage, and Louis gets it. Harry feels protective of him for some reason and Louis isn't about to turn that down when he feels the most vulnerable he has ever felt in his life.

So Louis leans forward and Harry catches him against his chest as he sobs, fisting Harry’s lovely shirt and burying his face the hide his heartbroken expression.

Meanwhile, Harry soothes him in any way he knows how: rubbing his back, kissing his temple, shushing and cooing him, etc.

When Louis pulls back, his face crumples at Harry’s soaked and wrinkled shirt. He fucks up everything, doesn’t he?

“Don’t worry, baby, it can be cleaned. Let’s get outta here, huh?” Harry offers and Louis nods. He hopes Harry will take him to his place because he can't stand seeing Liam right now.

Harry unlocks the door to find a group of people waiting to get in and looking kind of frustrated. Louis sees Ed amongst them and waves as they pass.

As they move through the dancers, Louis sees Evan again, though this time he’s got a sneaky hand up her shirt and his tongue down her throat.

Louis immediately looks to Harry to focus his attention elsewhere but Harry stops, looking at him, “What?”

“What do you mean, 'what’?”

“Why did you just do that?” Harry gestures and Louis flushes.

“It’s nothing, Harry, let’s go,” Louis sighs, tugging on Harry’s arm.

“Tell me, Louis,” Harry demands, glaring outright.

Louis leans up to speak, too embarrassed to speak too loud, “I saw Evan with his girlfriend, is all. Let’s go.”

Harry watches Louis for a moment and then looks in the direction of where Louis had been looking, “Where.”

Louis wants to just urge Harry to leave but something about his demeanor says he won't give up. Louis directs him and then tugs gently at Harry’s sleeve, “Can we go now? I want to cuddle and stuff.’

Harry pats Louis and then steps around him, walking right up to Evan. It's almost like he wasn't listening at all. 

“Hi, there, is your name Evan?” Harry asks to confirm and Evan detaches his lips from the brunette, looking up confusedly.

“Yeah, do I know you, mate?” Evan inquires, then glancing back to where Louis is. Recollection fills his eyes and he seems more worried now.

“Not really,” Harry shrugs, and then yanks Evan closer, eyes glaring angrily.

“I hope you understand you’ve fucked up your best shot at being with perfection. Just know that Louis is going to be your biggest regret for the rest of your life and that you don't deserve the scum on the bottoms of his shoes, much less the past two years. I hope you choke,” Harry growls, landing a punch on Evan’s cheek and knocking him down with one hit before he spun around and then pulled Louis out before any security guards could remove them.

“Harry!” Louis exhales, not realizing he hadn’t breathed since Harry punched Evan. 

Harry punched Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ! if youd like, im open to requests as of now for plots and prompts bc im suuuper inspired as of lately !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter of the night ! like i said, requests are open AND i am open to any ideas, theories, or judt feedback for this work :) enjoy

It is when they arrive at Harry’s home that Louis finally gets a response from Harry about what just happened.

“Want some tea, Lou?” Harry asks, aiming for casual, but Louis can't stop staring at the blood on Harry’s knuckles.

“Harry,” Louis all but growls, walking forwards.

Harry drops his shoulders from their raised position and he finally meets Louis’s eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Louis! I just couldn't control my rage! I had been thinking about it those three days, stewing on it, and then I see that douchebag and I can't help but think about what Liam said. You cried every night over this dickhead who doesn't deserve you and- and I couldn't let him get away unscathed! You have to cry for days on end but he gets to say goodbye and then grind with his girlfriend at the club? No, that’s not cool,” Harry rants and Louis lets him. His eyes are softening with every word because Harry. Really. Cares. And it takes a lot for Louis to come to terms with that.

“Please, Louis, forgive me,” Harry pleaded, taking Louis’s hands and bringing them to clasp behind his neck.

“I don’t need to forgive you, Harry,” Louis rolls his eyes, inching closer.

“I think what you did was so sweet. Nobody has ever... Nobody’s ever done something like that for me,” Louis replies, voice softer than ever, and Harry sighs in relief.

“Now let me take care of you,” Louis smiles and pulls Harry towards the restroom.

Harry raises his eyebrows and then waggles them suggestively, smirking after.

“Not like that, you pervert. Where is your first aid kit?” Louis asks, unable to hide the delighted smile on his lips.

“The cabinet,” Harry points and Louis opens it, then grabbing the kit with some peroxide.

Louis closes the door and holds out Harry’s hand, cleaning the gashes on his knuckles and grabbing the bandage.

“Did you mean what you said, um, earlier?” Louis asks, voice a little quiet but sounding loud in the calm room.

“About what?” Harry asks, eyes tracing Louis’s every detail and move, too distracted to pay much attention.

“About what you said to Evan?” Louis questions, tightening a bandage.

The name brings Harry’s attention back and he nods quickly, “I meant every word, Lou. You deserve so much more than that piece of shit.”

Louis is surprised by the dark tone Harry takes near the end but he is softened by the statement nonetheless. He looks up at Harry through his lashes as he fixes the last bandage and then puts away everything.

“Want to go to bed?” Harry asks after Louis has closed the cabinet up.

“Mhm,” Louis agrees and then leads Harry towards the bedroom from where he remembers in being last time.

“Could you help me, Lou?” Harry asks, gesturing to his clothes and then his fist, “My fist hurts and I don’t want to make it worse.  
Louis rolls his eyes but walks closer anyways, lifting Harry’s shirt over his head and then tossing it to the side.

He does his best to keep his eyes off, licking his lips and he reaches for Harry's pants and unbuttons them. Unzipping them, Louis’s cheeks heat at the suggestive feel of this.

Only when Louis is pulling Harry’s pants down does he see Harry is hard and it only makes him worse off.

Louis clears his throat and then pulls the pants off of Harry completely before straightening.

“Could we.. Louis do you think I could-,” Harry cuts himself off, and Louis gives him a curious look.

“Louis, can we get a repeat of that one night?” Harry asks, voice sounding a bit strangled, reaching out and sliding his hand over Louis’s bum, “I’ve missed this so much.”

Louis bites his lip, uncertain. Does he want to let himself be Harry’s toy until he’s bored and then gets dumped off again? Louis sees this as a problem for future Louis and nods to Harry’s question. They dim the lights just like last time and Louis finds it’s even better, riding Harry for ages until he is pushed over and fucked into the mattress.

Afterwards, when Harry’s pulled out and cuddling Louis, Harry speaks up.

“You awake, Lou?” Harry asks, voice grumbly from exhaustion.

“Mhm,” Louis doesn’t falter, eyes closed and on his way to sleep.

“Do you think we could continue doing this? Like, a friends with benefits sort of thing?” Harry inquires, making Louis feel much more awake.

“Uhm.. yeah, sure, Haz,” Louis agrees, a decision he regrets right after. How is he going to just keep telling Harry every time they do this that he doesn’t want Harry to see him? Harry's going to get annoyed by this eventually and hurt Louis. Louis is sure of it. But he is also sure he is too tired and pleased to say no.

Harry smiles against his skin and sucks on Louis’s neck, biting it right after, “Cool.”

“Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try and most more later this week !

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i love feedback ! you can contact me here or on my tumblr @ citrushate


End file.
